tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bbhinton15 as "Sky" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:32 Bbhinton15 d8a55f05@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.165.95.5 has joined #upsetting 16:32 <@Kgman04> Hi, Bbhinton15. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:32 Hai, hai. -w- I'm trying out for Sky and Topher. 16:32 <@Kgman04> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Sky, and then you can audition for Topher right after. 16:33 Cool. 16:33 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 16:33 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bbhinton15/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Auditions 16:33 <@Kgman04> Perfect! Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 16:33 Okay. 16:33 <@Kgman04> These are for Sky. Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:34 I don't intend to act exactly like TDPI Sky. The original Sky 'talked about' staying focused on the game, but Dave was a clear distraction. I hope to be the Sky that actually IS focused on the game. 16:34 <@Kgman04> Understood. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:35 It's up in the air, honestly. I'm NOT opposed to it at all, but I think I'd honestly have to see how the other characters react to her. 16:35 <@Kgman04> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:36 No, I do not, Kgman04. 16:36 <@Kgman04> Fantastic. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Sky and your partner for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:36 <@TDIFan13> (Me when the name of the channel predicts the results of his audition.) 16:36 (CAN YOU LEAVE!? THANKS) 16:36 Bbhinton15 has changed nick to Sky15 16:36 Duncan13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #upsetting 16:37 Yo, Sovereign. 16:37 We have a situation here. 16:37 Are you talking to me? 16:37 Well...? 16:37 Does it look like I'm talking to anyone else? 16:37 Well, I'm not "Sovereign", so I just wanted to be sure. 16:37 Gotta admit, though... 16:38 It's pretty hard to maintain eye contact when you've got such great-- 16:38 :| 16:38 * Duncan13 coughs. 16:38 Shoes. ;) 16:38 Great.... shoes? 16:38 Can we... 16:38 Can we hurry this up? 16:38 Chris will announce a challenge soon, I'm sure. 16:38 Suuure. Wouldn't wanna waste the team captain's time. 16:39 So Harold says he's feeling sick from all the spoiled milk we slipped into his hot chocolate last night. 16:39 ... 16:39 'We'? 16:39 Me and the guys, it was just a joke. 16:39 Anyway he's not gonna be doing the challenge so. 16:39 Just wanted to let you know. 16:39 Your 'little conflict' with each other can seriously cost us. 16:39 We need EVERYONE focused. 16:40 Or else one of us is going home. 16:40 Quit being so uptight, we were fooling around. 16:40 Do you ever let that hair down? 16:40 I mean, any more down. 16:40 (And... not to burst your bubble, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's you.) 16:40 It IS down! 16:40 It's not MY fault that I want to win $1,000,000. 16:41 (WAIT THAT CAME OUT SO WRONG) 16:41 Whatever floats your boat, Sov-- 16:41 I mean. 16:41 Sky. ;) 16:41 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions